mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcery
Magic shaped the Tindremic Empire, a leading force of Myrland. They were unchallenged in the field of war magic, using it to instill terror and fear into their enemies. Every century, they strove for greater, and more powerful magics. However, their thirst for higher power was a sip they could not swallow. Instead, in an unknown accident, the greatest magical library in Nave was swallowed whole by the sea. Following it, a massive tidal wave that destroyed large portions of the area. It was here that the Tindremic Empire met it's fall. Every century, their forces grew weaker and weaker, far corners of the world slipped from their grasp as they struggled to find any remnants of their library. However, it was the death of Emperor Caedus that ended all that as well. The new emperor believed that magic was the death of the mighty empire, and in such thoughts, banned the use of magic in Nave. It was a new era now, the new emperor was harsh and cruel. He valued strength over anything, leading the empire down a path of great economic decline. To what little economic influxes they did see, was spent instantly on mass witch hunts, to find and kill practitioners of magic. His reign of terror would end shortly though, when an unknown assassin ended his life at the young age of 32. His only son, at the age of 12, succeeded the throne. The new emperor was far more docile than his father. Calling off the mage hunts, and re-allowing the use of magic in Nave. But, to his surprise, it was too late. Most mages who had any knowledge of previous magics had their heads lined on pikes near the throne room. The only form of magic left was the practical war magic used to train soldiers in hybrid combat. This magic was known as "Ecumenical". To this day, the emperor remains subdued and silent. His young age of 16 discouraging any brash actions that would leave him like his father.http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/threads/envoy-update-information.76873/ The Ecumenical spells are: Damage Spells: Corrupt Ecumenical Required: 30 Reagents Required: 1 Ichor Mana cost: 9 PvP use: High Medium ranged Damage-Over-Time spell. Denies all healing on the target until the duration expires, or until it is purified. The only ways to remove it is to wait until it expires, use the purify spell, or use a purify potion. Earthquake Ecumenical Required: 100 Reagents required: 1 Pyrite, 1 Rock Oil Mana cost: 60 PvP use: Low (except in large scale conflicts) Short ranged Area-of-Effect spell. On a dex mage it does not do very much damage, but on a slag mage it can easily hit for 80 damage or higher to all targets within range. Be careful when using it, the cast time is 4 seconds long and you're really vulnerable to attacks! IMPORTANT: 2 or 3 people with the Magic Reflection spell will counter this and kill you in the process. You can also decimate your own group in the process. Ensure good positioning before use. Fireball Ecumenical Required: 30 Reagents required: 1 Nitre, 1 Sulfur Mana cost: 13 PvP use: Low Long ranged single target spell. Has double the range of most other spells, but does not do much damage. Useful for chasing down targets who are out of range of other spells. Flamestrike Ecumenical Required: 80 Reagents required: 1 Coal, 1 Nitre Mana cost: 45 PvP use: Low A short ranged single target spell. It has very high mana cost, so it is not utilized by most dex mages. Has a unique visual effect where the target is immolated, indicating to other players that the player has received a lot of damage. Fulmination Ecumenical Required: 60 Reagents required: 1 Ichor, 1 Nitre Mana cost: 30 PvP use: Low A medium ranged single target spell. It is sub-par to Thunderlash in almost every way shape and form. After being cast on an enemy it takes about 2 seconds to actually detonate. The only true advantage of this spell is that you can buy both the reagents from the vendor, unlike the other hard hitting damage spells. Has a really cool visual effect though. Lightning Ecumenical Required: 40 Reagents required: Cuprum Mana cost: 20 PvP use: Medium A medium ranged single target spell. Damage to mana cost almost scales to thunderlash, so thunderlash is usually the better choice because of a higher burst potential. Makes an awesome noise when it hits. Mindblast Ecumenical Required: 1 Reagents required: 1 Ichor, 1 Sulfur Mana cost: 30 PvP use: Medium A medium ranged single target spell. Casts faster than thunderlash, so it is capable of great burst damage with slightly lower damage. Useful against everyone except for Hybrid (Melee / Mage) characters. This is a very unique spell in the fact that it does not utilize the "Mental Offence" skill to do damage. Instead, it does damage based on the difference between the Strength and Intelligence of the target, maxing out at 40 damage. For example, a target has 60 strength and 20 intelligence, it will do 40 damage. If the target has 50 intelligence and 40 strength, it will do 10 damage. I also believe it is not possible to resist this spell, meaning it is very effective against high psyche targets. Spurt Ecumenical Required: 10 Reagents required: 1 Water Mana cost: 4 PvP use: Medium A long ranged single target spell. Useful for finishing off very low targets, and also for breaking enemy magic reflections. It does very low damage, but has a fast cast time. Thunderlash Ecumenical Required: 60 Reagents required: 1 Cuprum, 1 Rock Oil Mana cost: 30 PvP use: High A medium ranged single target spell. This is the most common damage spell seen in PvP because of it's high damage (42-52) and medium cast time. Excellent for finishing targets. Healing Spells: Greater Healing Ecumenical Required: 40 Reagents required: 1 Calamine, 1 Cuprum, 1 Water Mana cost: 15 PvP use: High A medium ranged single target spell. This is used to give friendly players a large burst of healing. I recommend that you use this whenever your friends desperately need healing. Ensure that they are not under the corrupt spell before you cast, or this will be wasted time and mana. Lesser Healing Ecumenical Required: 10 Reagents required: 1 Calamine, 1 Water Mana cost: 4 PvP use: High A medium ranged single target spell. Heals for approximately half of what greater heal does, but at a much lower mana cost. This spell is very mana efficient and should be used often. As with all healing, ensure your target is not under the effects of the corrupt spell. Utility Spells: Magic Reflection Ecumenical Required: 50 Reagents required: 1 Calamine, 1 Rock Oil, 1 Water Mana cost: 25 PvP use: Medium Currently self cast only. Reflects the next spell cast on the player (including self-targeted spells such as heal). Expires after 5 minutes. It is useful to cast on yourself before a battle, or if you know you will be taking a lot of magic damage mid fight. Does NOT reflect reflected spells. Purify Ecumenical Required: 20 Reagents required: 1 Calamine Mana cost: 6 PvP use: High Medium ranged spell used to remove the "Corrupt" spell. It has a very fast cast time, and costs less mana than the corrupt does so it is also very mana efficient. Very useful for breaking enemy magic reflects. Resurrect Spiritism Required: 83 Reagents required: 1 Calamine, 1 Cuprum, 1 Jadeite, 1 Water Mana cost: 110 PvP use: Low Short ranged single target. Used to ressurect players AFTER you cast Transcendental Awareness. Only requires 83 in the Spiritism skill to cast 100% of the time. Unlike Ecumenical spells, this consumes the reagents when the spell is charged, not after it is cast. Transcendental Awareness Spiritism Required: 83 Reagents required: 1 Calamine, 1 Jadeite, 1 Water Mana cost: 35 PvP use: Low